


a line for many occasions

by TrixieLeitz



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLeitz/pseuds/TrixieLeitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little half-drabble that wouldn't go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a line for many occasions

Avon straightened, rubbing wearily at the base of his neck.  
"You look like you need help unwinding," said Blake, rummaging around for the lube.   
Avon raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, but we won't need that."  
"Want to cuddle, then?" Blake grinned. "That'll be novel."  
"Actually, I was aiming for some head."


End file.
